Saint or Sinner?
by Doctorre
Summary: Multi-shot drama for 180 titles challenge. Includes pregnancy. No fluffiness or lemoniness yet. Read, review, enjoy.
1. Saint or Sinner

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, this is a project of my muse and not intended to make money.

**Saint or Sinner?**

By Del Dios

Authors note - This story is inspired by the 180 titles challenge from Pride-of-Slytherin2. One-shot, DracoxAlbus, prompt, "Saint/Sinner"

Deus inspire mihi…

"_Dear, dear lord, though art in Heaven…" _Scorpius Malfoy's whispers floated to the cathedral ceiling. In the silence, they sounded like thunder coming from his mouth. The volume and passion behind his words were like commands from that great entity itself, binding everything to the ground like a tree. Which is why Albus Potter didn't so much as breathe until the young Malfoy was finished praying.

"_Amen." _The blonde-headed boy ended his prayer, then folded his arms on the pew and rested his head on them.

"I didn't know you were religious Malfoy." Albus had finally gained the presence of mind to speak, but his voice sounded confused. Scorpius's head shot around to glare at him.

"What of it, Potter?" He demanded, reaching into his pocket. Albus already had his wand out, and pointed.

"I didn't expect it from someone like _you._" Albus nodded at Scorpius. Scorpius was a golden student. He never got in trouble. But, over the past year, Scorpius had done some really bad things. And, Albus had planned to hex him here.

"What did I do that's so bad?" Scorpius asked quietly, A frown building on his face.

"You got Lily pregnant!" Albus yelled, waving his wand in the air.

"That little kitten? I offered to punch her in the stomach!" Scorpius smirked, then was tossed backwards by a stun spell.

"Shut up! You're less than a man! Taking advantage of a young girl, and you won't even take care of your mistake!" Albus raged at him. The blonde stood up too, eyes furious.

"What makes you think you have the right to accuse me of these things!?" He screamed at Albus, who looked shocked to see a normally kind person in such rage.

"For your information, you little zit, she was failing Potions. She wanted me to tutor her. Since she is part of your clan, I refused. She insisted, so I demanded that she and I have sex on the spot in exchange for my services. I didn't think she would accept." Scorpius screamed, eyes tearing. Al was still glaring, but his eyes aren't as cold.

"I didn't really want to do it. I had a feeling something like this would happen. But, I practically had no choice! Now, I have to take care of her, and my little bastard child!" Scorpius stood up, pulling his wand.

"I will take care of my kid. I will not take care of her." Albus was about to forgive Scorpius, but that last statement erased any thought of forgiveness from Al's mind.

"Why not her? You ruined her life! You're a good person Scorpius, maybe not to us, but you are! How can you abandon your family?!" Scorpius threw a hex at Albus.

"I ruined her life? She had no life! And I don't plan on giving or sharing mine with her." Albus dodged the hex, then yelled at Scorpius,

"But why? You are too kind to leave her in the dirt! You're too good for this Scorpius!" Scorpius cast a water spell at him.

"Who told you I was a Saint?" Scorpius glowered as The Virgin Mother's tears fell from the highest reaches of heaven

**So. You've read this far. Thank you, I know its crappy, practically a rough draft, but still review it please, I like getting con-crit.**


	2. They were wrong about you

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

**Everything They Said About You, They Were Wrong.**

By Del Dios

Authors Note - Thanks to PrincessGoth and Skullzy and Pride-of-Slytherin2 for reviewing the first chapter, and because you two asked, I found another title to use for the second chapter.

Deus inspire mihi…

Scorpius finally flung himself onto the door to the common room still dripping rain, blood, and tears. He had finally stunned Al and got away from the Cathedral, but the climb all the way up the Ravenclaw tower had spent him. The Eagle's beak opened, and its musical voice asked,

"Always protect yourself from hexes with what curse?" Scorpius groaned, you have to answer a question to get in the Ravenclaw dorm, something he really didn't want to do after dueling his friend.

"Protego." Scorpius muttered and pushed the door open. The common room was empty, except for a crackling fire and Rose Weasley. Scorpius groaned again, and Rose continued staring at him coldly. He walked in and sat down beside her.

"What happened to you?" Her voice was dead, no emotion in her eyes.

"We both know that's not what you want to talk about. You want to talk about me and Lily, am I right?" Scorpius put his ankle on the other knee. Rose stared at him, then nodded.

"Correct, as always." She stood up, faced Scorpius, and slapped him across the face. "Scorpius you bloody git! How could you! She's fifteen!" Rose's face was furious now, and Scorpius's face stung. He preferred her this way, he could read her feelings. She hit him again.

"You better have a good reason for shagging her! Or do you just go around screwing little girls all the time? And you didn't even wear a condom!" She hit him again, and raised her hand again.

"You tell me exactly what happened, right now." She dropped her hand and put it on her hip. Scorpius rubbed his cheek, and stared at her.

"Lily is failing Potions. Really bombing it. She asked me to tutor her, to help her. I refused, since she is one of your clan, but she insisted on it. I told her to ask someone else, but she begged me to tutor her. Thinking she would decline, I demanded that we have sex on the spot. Before I knew it, she was on me. I had no protection, so she said she would take the pill the next morning. Apparently, she didn't." Scorpius recited the story again, too tired to get passionate and completely out of tears.

"You arse. You took advantage of her!" Rose yelled at him.

"_She must have cast a silencing spelling, because she was really screaming." _Scorpius winced.

"So I did, she never would have cared if she would've taken the f***ing pill!" He managed to lift his voice a little, and she dropped her jaw.

"How can you say that and not see how _wrong_ it is Scorp?!" She looked purely incredulous. Scorpius grinned in spite of himself.

"I get laid and she gets an O. There was no baggage or anything, it was a safe deal. Trust me, if I would have known she'd get pregnant, I would never have touched her. If she hadn't asked me to tutor her I probably never would have spoken to her." He announced, as a small, hyper owl rocketed in the room. It dropped a letter on Rose's lap, then flew circles around her head. She picked up the letter and unfolded it. She quickly finished reading it, then glared at Scorpius.

"You get her pregnant, and you won't take care of her? Why the bloody hell not?!" She tossed the letter to him.

"Because she said she would take the pill, she swore she would take care of it. She didn't, so its her fault, her problem." Scorpius yelled, finally recovering from his duel. Her face lights up a 'brilliant red, but she appears to calm down.

"I can hardly believe I'm hearing this. The headmasters prize pupil, the Golden student, won't admit he made a mistake or take care of it." She had no more arguments that would work, this last one had to.

"I do everything I do because it benefits me. Golden student? Teachers let me skip assignments. Prize pupil? I can influence the Headmaster. Not for long though, considering what I did with his daughter. I'm nice to everyone so I have no enemies, and only friends who owe me one." Scorpius smirked, then stood up.

"I'm tired and it's late. I think I'll go to bed now." He walked to the boys dormitory door when Rose said quietly, "Everything they said about you, they were wrong. Completely wrong." Scorpius half-turned his head to her. Maybe Rose's sleep deprived brain had imagined it, but there appeared to be a glint of liquid on his cheek.

**Thank you for reaeding this! ****T_T ****Turned out to be a bloody novel this are about four more chapters to come, so stay tuned…**


	3. My Baby

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

**My Baby**

By Del Dios

Author's Note - Here's number three, inspiration from pride-of-slytherin2 and my sleep-deprived brain. This chapter is set about five months after the last chapter. Also,

*gets shot in the face with surprise of reviews* Well…sweet! I really do like reading your comments, it makes me want to finish the story. Also, please forgive my spelling at the end of the last chapter, it was 2:38 p.m…

Deus Inspire Mihi…

Li Chang sat down next to Scorpius and put a letter on his breakfast plate in the Great Hall.

"Hi Scorpius! I got this letter, but it's addressed to you." He finished drinking his pumpkin juice, then picked up the letter. Li watched him, then blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, I read it, I hope you don't mind." She blurted out, smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"Scorpius! Your gonna be a babydaddy! Why didn't you tell me?" He scowled at her, then read aloud,

"_Scorpius, _

_I know you don't care about Lily. You made it clear to me in the cathedral. But you deserve to at least have a chance to come. Lily's first ultra-sound is this weekend, and I want you to come. If not for Lily, then for your baby. Thanks for taking care of the hospital bills too. _

_Albus"_

Li was still beaming at him. William Shacklebolt sat down beside Scorpius.

"If I were you Scorpius, I'd go. I mean, it's your family, ya' know?" Will was one of Scorpius's best friends.

"Of course I'm going! Don't be foolish William. Li, thanks for delivering the letter. You two wanna come with me to St. Mungo's?" Li beamed and nodded furiously, but Will shook his head.

"I've got a potions exam next Monday, and some of us can't pass it with our eyes shut." He picked up his books and walked off. Li, was giggling uncontrollably but started sobering up when Will left.

"Scorpius is gonna be a daddy! How exciting! Have you thought of any names?" He sighed, folding the letter.

"No, I've been trying to avoid the topic as much as possible. Now, let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready Li? Here's the floo powder, I'll be through as soon as your done." Scorpius offered the jar of green powder to Li, who took a pinch, tossed it onto the dorm fire, and declared,

"Saint Mungo's!" The magical flames engulfed her, and when they receded she was gone. He took a pinch for himself, and tossed it onto the fire. It roared green once again, and a dark hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Scorpius, mind if I come?" William asked. The young Malfoy grinned mockingly.

"I thought you were going to study?" Will laughed his fathers deep velvety laugh, and said,

"Yeah, what's an hour spent with my best friend when he's getting a first look at his kid?" Scorpius genuinely smiled, then stepped into the fire.

"St. Mungo's!" His vision was obscured as green flames licked his eyes, and he was soon deposited in the fireplace of the magical world's best hospital, Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Li was sitting on a cushioned chair beside the fireplace. She got up and hugged him.

"Ooh, Scorpius! She's in the maternity ward! Let's go and-" Scorpius held up a finger.

"Will's coming, bring him with you when you come please? I gotta go." Li pouted, then pushed him towards the elevator. He pressed the button labeled, 'Maternity' and held onto the rail as it zipped upwards. It finally stopped and opened.

"Maternity ward. Please leave all chocolate and sugared-treats in the elevator…" The elevator voice announced and Scorpius walked out into the MW. He was immediately met by Albus and Hugo Weasley.

"Scorpius, I'm glad you came." Hugo mumbled, looking down shyly.

"You'd best hurry before Dad gets back or he's liable to jinx your head off. C'mon, follow me." Albus grabbed Scorpius and led him down the hall until they came to a large curtained off section. Albus lifted the curtain aside and motioned them in. With more than a little trepidation, Scorpius entered. And was immediately grabbed by a massive nurse.

"Young man we are in the middle of important prenatal care, Ms. Potter cannot see non-family members-"

"Who is it ma'am?" Lily Potter's petite voice interrupted. The woman turned around, still blocking the view.

"A handsome blonde lad, angular face, also from Ravenclaw. Do ya' know him?" The large woman described him as if he weren't right behind her.

"Scorpius? You came! Nurse he's the father, it's okay." Lily exclaimed, and the nurse turned around smiling.

"You must be the young master payin' for all this. You're a good man, unlike most of the idiotic young men who come here. I'll leave you two alone for now." The large woman somehow bent over and disappeared through the flap. Then it was just Scorpius, and Lily.

"Lily, how are you?" He asked, gazing at her bare stomach. She giggled, noticing his gaze drift to her bulge.

"Don't be modest, Scorp!" Then more seriously she added,

"We're doing just fine. Well, do you want to see?" She asked, gesturing to her tummy. He nodded, and she pointed to a bottle of gel on the medical table.

"Sorry, but you'll need to rub that on me." Scorpius looked at it, sighed and squirted some on his hands.

"So…uh, where does this go?" Scorpius asked, feeling the blood rise to his cheeks.

"Just on my stomach." She said softly, gazing at him.

"Okay…so…what have you been doing?" He asked as he rubbed the gel on her. She started describing her prenatal care, while Scorpius thought to himself,

"_Wow…I almost forgot how smooth her skin is…she's not so bad…stop!" _He thought at he felt her skin under his hand move. Lily looked down at her stomach with a look of wonder.

"Scorpius! Do you feel that? It's kicking!" She grabbed his hand and put it over the spot.

"Yeah, I felt it!" He exhaled, then looked at Lily. She was smiling gently at him. He shook his head, then asked,

"Hey, are you gelled up enough?" She nodded, then pointed to what looked like a clothes iron.

"You just flip that switch there, then you take this thing and move it around until you get a picture." He flipped the switch, then put the iron on her bulge. A bluish white image appeared, and constantly moving. Scorpius moved the iron-thing around, until he saw something that made him inhale deeply. Lily eeped happily, and yelled,

"Scorpius, we're having a boy!" Scorpius dropped the paddle, and kissed her bulge.

"A boy!" He whispered, then to Lily,

"My baby boy! Lily I-" He started, but her face had a strange expression. Happiness, and hope.

"Lily, _we_ are having a baby boy!" He declared, then picked the paddle up and started moving it around again. Meanwhile, the Potters and the nurse smiled kindly at each other.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't really what you expected, but this is definitely the hardest chapter I've had to write so far. It turned out to be five pages long in open office. More, coming soon.**


	4. Painful Truths

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

**Painful Truths**

By Del Dios

Author's Note - Number four, Painful Truths. Thanks as always to my quote provider, Pride-of-slytherin2, much thanks to you guys who read this, and big thanks to whoever leaves me reviews! Here's the next chapter…

_Deus Inspire Mihi…_

Scorpius had been wrestling with himself ever since the ultrasound with Lily. He couldn't believe that he had basically told her that _they_ were going to have a baby. He had acted like…an overexcited adolescent boy.

"_A foolish notion brought on by the passion of the moment. I was excited about my boy, you still don't care for that Weasley girl. " _His Malfoy side yelled, but his pride screamed back,

"_In the heat of the moment is when we are truest! All thought is stripped away and only true feeling remains!" _He sighed, realizing he this would never work itself out.

"I need to talk to someone about this. Someone neutral…and more experienced." He muttered, then went searching for the Bloody Baron. The ghost was angry and yelled a lot, but Scorpius liked him. His father had spoken highly of the Baron, and made Scorpius read a history of the man. After an hour of searching, Scorpius finally found the ghost hovering below Ravenclaw Tower.

"Uh…hi." Scorpius waved at the ghost, who glared at him and descended to Scorpius's height. Scorpius laughed nervously, then looked in the Ghosts eye.

"Sir, I need help with matters of the heart. My heart is split between love and logic. What-" The Baron's eyes widened and he grabbed Scorpius's shoulders, and said in a raspy voice,

"Young Malfoy, logic will bring you no heartache, but it is better to be loved and feel heartache than to not love at all." He stared at Scorpius for a while longer, then flew off rattling his chains. Scorpius put his hand over his heart.

"It is better to be loved…" Scorpius looked down at his hand.

-------------------------------------------------_The next day_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily! I've been looking for you!" Scorpius sat his books down beside Lily's in the library. She looked up at him smiling.

"Oh, hey Scorpius! Why were you looking for me?" She asked weakly, blushing slightly. Scorpius looked at her, then to her books.

"I wanted to talk to you. What are you reading there?" He asked , pointing to the book she had cracked open.

"Well, I still need to pass potions…but it's not going to well. My mind just drifts away when I try to memorize these recipes…" She looked down at the book, her face turning scarlet. Scorpius cringed, and rubbed his neck.

"I…can help you with that…if you want…" He said, feeling his face get hot.

"_Scorpius, you're seventeen. Act like it!" _He thought, Lily's face shot up beaming. She turned the book sideways so they could both see.

"Thanks Scorpius. I was looking at this one, Amortentia." He grinned, and asked,

"First of all, do you know what Amortentia does?" Lily nodded, then recited,

"Amortentia, the most potent love potion in existence. Distinguished by its mother-of-pearl sheen, it also smells differently to each person." Scorpius smiled gently, then asked,

"What is the main ingredient?" Lily furrowed her brow, then said shakily,

"Umm…mandrake roots?" Scorpius shook his head.

"Close, but its not the main ingredient. You want to use ash winder eggs in Amortentia, or the person you're trying to make obsess over you will actually hate you. Very big mistake." He looked up from the book to see Lily gazing at him. Scorpius looked away, and Lily sighed.

"Scorpius…if you don't want to do this you don't have to. Al and Rose told me what you said happened. I know you didn't want to help, so you don't have to." She faked a smile, then stood up and gathered her books. He stared furiously at nothing,

"Scorpius, take care of yourself. Bye." She said, and walked away. He continued staring for a second, then jumped up.

"Lily! I have to tell you truth-" He yelled,

"Because otherwise I won't be able to live with myself, and we're in this together no matter what I think!" She turned, a curious face on her. He felt the blood rush to his face, but pressed on.

"Lily-I do want to help you, because I promised I would and I keep my word!" He rushed over to her and took her hands in his.

"Lily, I haven't fallen in love with you, because you don't fall in love, you grow into it. And over the past months, I've grown to love you. That's what we promised when we made him-" he put their hands over her stomach.

"-and it's just taken me time and some good friend's advice to realize it." He finished, staring into her eyes. She beamed at him, and hugged him tightly.

"Scorpius! They never thought you'd say it, but I never gave up!" She felt her cheek become damp, and looked up at him. His eyes were teary, but he was smiling happily. He grabbed her chin, and pressed their lips together. Lily pushed him away, then slowly, gently kissed him back.

**Eh, f**k it. I was having a hella-hard time writing this…I didn't want to seem too mushy or have scorp acting like a little kid. Or make it too unrealistic…f**k it. I'm better with angst and the like. Reread, review, enjoy. Number five, coming up…**


End file.
